The way i loved you, Nate
by jonas.cullen.x3
Summary: previously that's the way i loved you, Nick. Names changed, this is now legal...i hope. Miley and Nate are over, She has Shane. He his Lilly. So she doesn't love him anymore, right? Better than summary, :D
1. Talks on the airplane

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

**This is now legal, the names are changed. **

---------------------------------------------------

That's the way I loved you, Nate.

So here I sit, staring at the back of his head, his gorgeous head. Oh crap, I'm doing it again aren't I? ugh, stop that Miley. I shook my head and leaned forward. Pressing my lips softly to the edge of Shane Gray's jaw I muttered, "I love you."

I know what you're thinking, what the crap, he's Nate's older brother! Nate and I agreed to date whomever made us happy, which is why he's with my so called best friend, Lilly. For some reason, thinking of them two together, made me feel…weird.

"You okay, you look uncomfortable," Shane looked through that gap between the seats. I nodded unable to speak. He didn't look convinced, but he turned around anyway. I blinked away the tears that had formed around my eyes and looked at the airplane window which was currently headed to Tennessee for Christmas. Connect 3 had become such close friends, I decided to take them to my home and celebrate the holidays. A shiver was sent down my spine when I looked to my side and saw Nate and Lilly cuddled together. A sharp pain filled my body and a familiar numbness had invaded me. _NO MILEY! What happened last year is over now, you have Shane. Shane is all you need. _Thinking this seemed to help me regain control over my feelings, which made me realize how dead tired I was. I closed my eyes and soon was in a deep sleep, which seemed to be harmless until _those _memories took over my dreams.

"_I love you, Miley," His curly hair bounced as he shook his head, "that is one thing that will never change. I love you, I always have, I always will. No matter what anyone says, promise me you'll remember that."_

_My heard was racing, tears filled my eyes, and I did the stupidest thing ever. I broke down and cried, "you c-ca-can't le-le-leave me N-Nate."_

_Tears began to fall down his cheeks as he pulled me into his chest, "Baby, please don't cry. I have too, I can't just cancel the tour," his lips touched my hair and he whispered, "Promise me you'll remember, Miley, promise me."_

_My voice cracked but I promised. He sat there and held me, every now and then he would lean down and sing a few lines from his songs in my ear. Then the moment that I've been dreading came._

"_FLIGHT 334 TO TORONTO NOW BOARDING," I clung to his shirt for dear life._

"_Don't go Nate, Don't," I started crying again as he pried my fingers from his red button up shirt that was spotted with tears. He held my wrists together and leaned down and kissed my forehead._

"_I love you Miley, remember that," what he did next, broke my heart, "I think this is where we say our goodbyes, Miley. So I love you, I'll miss you, and I hope you find someone who won't make the mistake I'm about to make." He took a deep breath and his face suddenly became cold and hard, it scared me._

"_Miley, we're over," He touched my cheek and walked away swiftly. Leaving me staring at him, unable to move._

"NO, YOU DON'T MEAN IT,"I quickly sat up straight and looked around, it was dark outside, a few people were saying profanities at me, others were sleeping. A thin line of cold sweat had formed around my forehead, which I wiped off in disgust.

"M-…Miley?"

I looked to my side and noticed Nate was staring at me with his eye brows pushed together, creasing his forehead. I felt my heart flutter.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I fiddled with my fingers and looked down.

"You didn't," he shook his head and an awkward silence filled the plane. Nate and I haven't really talked much since he came back from the Burning up tour.

"So….how have you been?" He cocked his head toward me. I bit my lip thinking _I've been a mess, since you broke up with me._

"Good," I lied, "and you?"

"I've been good," He looked to Lilly who had drool coming from the side of her mouth. Nate chuckled, a sound I've missed terribly, "She never did learn how to close her mouth and sleep."

I smiled slightly and yawned, "Yeah, well neither have you for that matter," I playfully nudged him.

He rolled his eyes, "Well at least I don't sleep talk."

My jaw dropped open, "I do not talk in my sleep!"

He laughed, "Oh, of course you don't, you know words just came out of your mouth, completely intentional though."

I looked at him, "What did you hear?" I whispered.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably, "You said you missed me…."

"oh," I muttered and started playing with my fingers again, "I do miss you, Nate, you were my best friend."

He leaned his head back against his head rest and closed his eyes, "I miss you too, Miley, it's just….different."

"But, just because we aren't….you know…together, it doesn't mean we can't at least attempt at being friends."

He raised his head and pressed his lips together in a thin line, something he did when he was in deep thought, "I suppose it couldn't hurt," He looked up at me, "That is, if your willing?"

I smiled, "of course I'm willing," I could feel my eye lids getting heavy.

"You should get some sleep," he sighed.

"No…I don't want to sleep," I fought to stay awake.

"_I know a girl, she puts the color inside of my world and shes just like a maze all of the walls are continually changed,"_ Nate sang softly in my ear, not being able to fight the battle of sleep anymore, I put my head on his shoulder and fell asleep, but not before him hearing him say.

"Goodnight and sweet dreams, sweetheart, remember what you promised."

-------

"Miley, it's time to wake up, the plane landed," I groaned in my thoughts and reluctantly opened my eyes to see Shane Gray's face inches from mine. I removed the sleepy things from my eyes and rose up ignoring Shane's request for me to kiss him.

"Morning sleepy head," Nate Chuckled, I smiled remembering last nights conversation. Apparently, he was thinking the same thing, because he mouthed the word _remember. _Something that means so little to some people, but so much to me. I turned around and kissed Shane quickly on the lips.

"Ready?" He nodded and his mouth pulled up into a smile.

"Can we get breakfast first though? I'm starving," He rubbed his stomach, I rolled my eyes.

"Of course ,will you go ask the others where they would like to eat while I get my bags," I raised my eyebrows as he nodded and walked past me to join the others.

"HEY YO, WHERE DO YOU GUYS WA…" his voice slowly trailed off and I grabbed my purse. Still feeling slightly exhausted, I plopped down in my chair and sighed.

"The day hasn't even started and you're already falling asleep?" Jason chuckled and pulled me from the chair. I groaned, but let him pull me up anyway.

"I've had a rough night," I started, "But now I'm oddly hungry, let's go get food!"

"Well, I hope you like Ihop, cause that's where everyone decided to go," he put his arm around my shoulder and lead me off the plane.

"mm, pancakes sound really good right now!" I laughed as we joined the others.

------------

"That is so not fair! That was mine," Lilly complained as Shane finished the rest of her hash browns. The five of us were currently crowded around a small booth that was covered with food.

I laughed and took a piece of bacon from Nate's plate, "Whoa whoa there missy."

"Whatever happened to sharing," I asked innocently.

"I'll show you sharing," his hand reached across for my plate which I playfully pulled out of his reach.

The whole table was chatting and laughing, it really felt like a family.

----------------

**Theres the first chapter :D I hope it was okay, idk though, thoughts? Well, I'm going to post this then start the next chapter, which I'll probably have done soon. It's only 9 soo yeah haha.**

**:]**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Snowball Fights & Christmas Lights

_**HELLLOOOO, thanks for all the reviews guys, I appreciate it.**_

_**:]**_

_**Well, before I start the next chapter, a few things should be pointed out. **_

_**1. I have no idea if this is going to end Niley. [I'm hoping] But I think I'd rather hear what you guys thought. Niley or Shiley?**_

_**3. Mitchie Torres and Alex Russo will be in the upcoming chapters.**_

_**4. Shmanderz is hereeeee!**_

_**5. Notice there was no number two? :D**_

_**LET'S GET STARTED.**_

_**----------------------------------**_

_**The way I loved you, Nate.**_

"_That has to have been the best food I've had in awhile," Shane rubbed his stomach as we all laughed. We had just finished breakfast at Ihop and were currently headed to Jason's rented Jeep. _

"_I CALL SHOTGUN," Shane screamed and ran to the car like an idiot. __He's lucky I love him, _I thought to myself. Once the rest of us reached the car I sat in the back next to Nate, Lilly claimed his other side and took his hand. Suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach. To distract myself I looked through the window. For the first time I was able to actually take a look at our surroundings, a thin coat of snow had fallen on the ground. Though there was green spots of grass still viewable, I was mesmerized by Tennessee's beauty. My gaze drifted toward the sky where snow was softly making it's way to Earth's surface. I felt the corners of my mouth pull up and looked away from the window.

"Shane, turn it to a Christmas station," Lilly jumped excitedly in her seat. I laughed as "Rockin around a Christmas tree" filled the car.

"Sing along everyone," Shane said in his 'Santa Claus voice'. I'm pretty sure we were all scared, but everyone sang along anyway. Next thing I know, we're all dancing in our seats and singing in some type of object, besides Jason of course. The song ended as we all sang off key, I clutched my sides from laughing so hard.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you guys as friends," I wiped away the tears that had leaked from my eyes. Everyone faked laughed which brought on another round of giggling like hyenas.

"Alright guys, calm down, I'm sure Robby would rather not have crazy teens in his house," Jason said as he pulled up to my home. Before he put the car into park, I was out the door, running towards my dad. He met me halfway up the driveway and pulled me into a hard-to-breath hug.

"Missed you Smiley," he muttered in my ear. I smiled and loosened my grip, causing him to let go of me.

"I better go get my bags," he nodded and I jogged back to the jeep. I looked into the back and noticed there were no more bags, "Hey do you guys kno-" I stopped as soon as I saw Nate Gray with two extra bags.

"Nevermind," I laughed and took the pink plaid suitcases from him, "thanks."

He nodded and continued to walk into the white, two story house. I bit my lip, _why isn't he talking to me?, _I thought to myself as I jogged to catch up to him, "Bet you anything I can beat you in a snow fight." I laughed I saw him face me with his competitive look.

"You're on," He half smiled, "The war will began once we finish unpacking." I smirked as we walked through the French doors.

"Okay, Lilly and I will bunk in my room, you guys can take Jackson's old room," I lead them up the stairs, "Bathroom is to your right, kitchen downstairs on your left, and this is your stop." I kicked open the door to reveal two pairs of faded blue bunk beds. The walls were painted forest green, and the carpet was a shade of tan.

"Jackson brought a lot of friends home," I explained as I looked around, "Well, we'll leave you guys to pack, come on Lil."

I sat down one of my suitcases and softly closed the door behind me. Grabbing the handle again, I half ran to my room. Lilly had beat me there and was jumping on my bed. I placed my luggage to the side and looked around. Nothing had changed really, My walls were still a hot pink, my bed was still mid evil looking, the TV was supported above my dresser, and my pictures were still tacked everywhere.

"Good to be home."

---------------------

"I CALL CAPTAIN," I screamed while running out the door and putting on gloves. Emily and I had stayed in my room talking for about 30 minutes, "Whoa, looks like they've already built forts." I laughed and adjusted my beanie.

"Fine, but I'm the other captain," Nate said while crawling out from the igloo.

"Oh, looks like a battle is raging out here, mind if I join," I turned around to see a brown headed girl.

"SHMANDERZ!" I exclaimed and engulfed her into a bone crushing hug.

"SHMILERZ!"

"Shmilerz….?" Kevin looked around, as if expecting someone to know what the heck was going on.

Laughing I turned around, "Guys this is Many Jaron." I pointed everyone out, as if they needed an introduction.

"Oh yeah, I remember you, you're from the you tube videos, right?"

"Yes, Jason," I shook my head, "let's start the snowball fight shall we?"

Nate and I walked in front of everybody and picked our teams.

"Yo, Shane, getcha butt over here," Nate rubbed his hands together, trying to get some warmth and nodded to his side. I resisted the urge to hold Nate's hands in my own. _Shane Gray, your boyfriend, remember?! _I took a deep breath and muttered Lilly's name.

"You know what, I'm sick of it always being the three bros, Mandy come be on our team," Mandy shrugged and high fived the two boys.

"JASEY!" I laughed as he came to join us.

"GROUP HUDDLES!" Lilly exclaimed. The three of us gathered around in a small group.

"Alright, I get Nate, this is one battle I have to win against him," Laughing I ran in place and looked at Jason, "Who do you want?"

"Mandy," he chuckled and looked at Lilly.

"YES! I get Shane, now I have a reason to shove snowballs up his nose," I rolled my eyes.

"err…team….Jasmilly on three."

"Jasmilly?" Kevin and Emily looked at me as if I was insane.

"Jason, Miley, and Emily put together…duh," Nodding like they understood, they put their hands in the middle, I followed and placed mine on top.

"_one two three Jasmilly"_

I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous we sounded but ran behind a pile of snow and grabbed a handful, anyway. Shaping it nicely I looked at Nate.

"It's on," I said to myself and then yelled, "SNOW FIGHT!"

Balls of snow where flying across the air, landing in unpleasant places. My first one hit Nate in the head, which I felt bad about until he hit me in the stomach. Rolling across the ground like a secret agent, I threw one and managed to hit his shoulder. I covered my mouth and laughed. I was nearly laying down until one nailed me right in the eye.

"CHEATER," I accused and threw one back at him, "I wasn't ready."

"All's fair in love and war baby," He yelled back jokingly. Rolling my eyes I started to shape another snowball.

"I'M HIT, UGH, THE PAIN, THE HORROR, I'M SLOWLY FACING DEATH," Shocked, I looked over to see Shane dramatically 'dying'. Lilly was currently doing a happy dance, which I was laughing about until I was knocked down by a humongous ball of snow.

"NOT COOL GRAY," I screamed and joined Shane in the middle. He was laying in an awkward position and had his tongue hanging out of his mouth, "just don't lick the yellow snow Shaney." I poked him and laughed.

"Hasn't your mommy ever told you that you aren't suppose to poke a dead person?" He raised his head and looked at me.

"Hmm, possibly, but I think you should remind me why," His lips pulled up into a smirk before he pressed them to mine.

"Because, one kiss from a dead person, and you're their slave for life," I snapped my fingers.

"Darn."

I returned my attention to the fight which was slowly coming to an end.

"COME ON JASON, YOU AREN'T GONNA LET A GIRL BEAT YOU ARE YOU?"

"MANDY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO HIT HIM WHERE IT HURTS."

"JASON! NO NOT LIKE THAT!"

I shook my head. Nate and Lilly were playfully yelling at their team mates.

"I give up, Jason you win!"

"What?"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"TEAM JASILLY UNDEFEATED!" I laughed and jumped on Jason, giving him a big hug. Lilly did the same once my feet were back on the ground.

"Good game, I still beat you though," Nate smirked.

"You so did not!"

"did too!"

"did not!"

"did too!"

"okay, maybe you did, but I bet you can't make a Christmas tree look pretty," I crossed my arms.

He pushed his eyebrows together, "why would I want to do that?"

"Because…..I'll…..give you five bucks!" He pondered it for a minute.

"Deal," he grabbed my hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Hey guys, let's go help Nate decorate a Christmas tree." I laughed, "I'm not that mean Gray, of course we're going to help you." I answered his question before it came out of his mouth.

"You know me too well," He then gave me the smile that makes my heart flutter.

-----------------------------------

Lilly, Mandy, and I were currently sitting on the couch in our pajamas looking through the ornaments.

"ugh, where are the boys with the lights," Lilly threw her head back and groaned. Mandy shrugged and closed her eyes.

"I don't know but I'm tired," Lilly agreed and rested her head on Mandy's shoulder. Laughing quietly, I got up.

"I'm going to go see what's taking so long," they both muttered an okay and soon fell asleep. Jogging up the stairs I walked down the hall to the storage room. The room looked oddly empty and it took me awhile to notice why.

"Where did Shane and Jason go?" I asked Nate.

"They gave up five minutes after entering the room and went to bed," laughing I walked over to him.

"Lilly and Mandy are asleep too, I guess it's just you and me now," he smiled.

"The things I do for five dollars."

I couldn't help but chuckle. I started rummaging through the boxes.

_Old clothes, old books, candles, pencils, ….sock monkeys?_

"Found 'em," Nate Exclaimed and pulled the box out of the room. I followed close behind and shut the door.

"Ready to decorate?"

"I guess," he sighed, "Alright this box is pretty big so grab one end and I'll get the other."

I nodded and took the side closest to me, he grabbed the opposite side and we lifted.

"I'll go down first," Nate mumbled. Matching his pace, we made it down the stairs in no time. We started pulling out lights and plugged them in to see if they worked. Once we had two sets of Christmas lights, we started putting them on the tree.

"Alright, now plug this one to the other one," I nodded and started walking to the other set of lights. I wasn't aware of the box of ornaments in front of me, which I tripped over. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist, catching me before I made a face plant.

"You okay, Mi?" Nate Breathed.

"Yeah," I blushed, "thanks." He nodded and I connected the two lights. Nate started going round the tree and putting lights on, which I had to laugh at.

"What?" Nate paused with his arms halfway up the tree.

"Nothing, just the look you get when you concentrate," I shook my head and walked over to help him. He simply rolled his eyes and proceeded to put the lights up.

"Ready to hang up the ornaments?" I nodded and went to get the box. It took us about twenty minutes to finish but pretty soon, we were piled up on my bed watching Saw two.

"There people are so dumb," Nate shook and threw his head back, "I mean who in their right mind would throw someone else in a hole filled with needles?"

I looked at him like he was crazy, "HELLO! They're desperate they'll do anything to escape."

He rolled his eyes but let it drop.

"What time is it?"

"12:28," I said quietly, knowing he'd say he needs to go to bed, "Will you stay….in my room tonight?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Mi, I don't know if-" he started.

"Just for tonight, like we use to, plus I don't want to be alone especially after watching that movie," I looked at him with hope and shivered.

He sighed, "just for tonight." He joined me under the covers and I snuggled up to his side. Nate turned the TV off and wrapped his arms around me.

"Goodnight, Nate," I muttered.

"Night Miley, sweet dreams," I wanted to say I love you, but I decided against it. My eyes started to get heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

Without even thinking about Shane, nothing bad about that…..right?

-------------------------

**Oh whats gonna happen?! :D**

**2. That's because number two is down here.**

**:D**


	3. We're not gonna work this out tonight

**Still need to know who you think is better with Miley, Shane or Nate?**

**:D**

**Onnnn with the story!**

**----------------------------------------**

Previously:

"_Goodnight, Nate," I muttered._

"_Night Miley, sweet dreams," I wanted to say I love you, but I decided against it. My eyes started to get heavy and I drifted off to sleep. _

_Without even thinking about Shane, nothing bad about that…..right?_

_-----------------------------------------_

The way I loved you, Nate.

"Miley," he whispered into my ear, "You have no idea how much I love you."

"I think I do," when I looked into his eyes, my heart started to race and sweat started to form around my hairline. They held an emotion so intense I had to look away, "Because I feel the same way about you, -"

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _

"MILEY! WAKE UP GOSH!" I groaned and rolled to my other side. Just like Mandy and Lilly to ruin a great dream. I turned one more time and was shocked when I bumped into another body. Sitting up straight I stared at the one and only, Nate Gray. _Crap. Miley Ray Stewart, what have you done?! He's your best friends boyfriend for crying out loud! Calm down, this will all work out. _I argued with myself._ Just tell Lilly you were watching a movie and you fell asleep. That is kind of what happened. Minus the "falling asleep" part. I kinda maybe sorta asked him. But maybe she'll-. _My thoughts were interrupted my Nate stirring awake.

"mmmm, what in the-" He started before I covered his gorgeous mouth with my hand. _STOP THAT MILEY! _I forced him to look at me and brought my other hand to my lips, signaling him to hush up. Slightly nervous I dropped my hands from his mouth and tip toed to the door. I pressed my body against the cool wood and spoke loud enough so they could hear.

"Hey guys, last night I left my phone downstairs and my deodorant in the bathroom, mind getting it for me while I change," I crossed my fingers and closed my eyes. Their responses were hard to comprehend, but I think I heard a yes. Just to be sure I peeked outside and sure enough they were gone.

"Go, Nate, GO!" I rushed him out the door as he ran silently to his room. Closing the door I swiftly turned around and sighed. Never again was Nate coming in my room.

-------------------------

It was after lunch and we were all currently sitting around my living room. Jason, Shane, and Mandy were keeping themselves busy by playing rock band. Lilly was reading some book called Twilight, and Nate and I were writing songs. We had part of the first verse and the melody figured out. But we were stuck and Nate was obviously getting frustrated.

"So, so far we've only gotten a fourth of the song written," He pushed his guitar to the side and groaned, "not even that!"

"Don't give up yet come on, let's try it again," He picked back up his 6 string acoustic guitar and started playing. I tapped my foot to the beat and together we sang, "Well here we are again, throwing punch lines no one wins."

I began to stare at Nate, and the way he looked when he was performing. He was so passionate about his career, that showed.

"As the morning sun begins to rise were fading fast….were fading fast!" I hadn't noticed I stopped singing until now. Smiling I wrote down the last line and thought about how I felt when Nate had left me. He didn't even try to work it out when he came home. It was that very thought, that finished the first verse.

"Hey what about, 'and we won't work this out.'" I bit my lip as he sang it quietly to himself.

"I love it," he smiled and I quickly put it on the piece of paper. Nate stared at me and sang quietly, "no we're not gonna work this out tonight."

I quickly joined in thinking of a new line, "no we're not gonna make things right."

He smiled once again and nodded his head, "We make a good team if you ask me, Stewart."

I laughed and continued to write down the new lines. My mind couldn't help but return to the day that Nate left me, he kissed me, and said goodbye. He gave me a kiss, and said goodbye. That was it!

"So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye," I sang softly and Nate followed after with.

"Cause were not gonna work this out..tonight," I felt the corners of my mouth pull up into a smile and pressed the pen to the paper, writing down those lines.

"Hey, how about we all go Christmas shopping?" Mandy asked, grabbing everyone's attention. We couldn't find a reason not to, so we all agreed.

"Alright, we'll leave in 30 minutes, shaneeee, that means hurry," I looked over at him and laughed. Running up the stairs, I couldn't help but think of how much the song Nate and I were writing related to us.

----------------

"What about this?" Mandy asked pulling out a blue v neck sweater. She was really stressing about looking good for some reason. Rolling my eyes I continued to put on eye shadow.

"Manderz, no matter what Jason will be impressed," I turned around and winked at her. She glared and finished getting ready. I walked over to the mirror and took in my appearance. I sighed and blew a lock of hair from my face.

"Aw, what's got Smiley so upset," Lilly asked while putting on her shoes. I chewed on the inside of my mouth. What was I suppose to do? Tell my best friend I've been thinking about Nate a lot and it's got me worried. Worried about what will happen, not between Nate and I, but between Shane and I. If I think of his brother more than I do him, that says something right? Why was this so confusing!? I plopped down into a chair and sighed.

"Nothing at all Lils," I lied through my teeth. She seemed to believe it. Getting up, I headed for the door, "I'll be down stairs." I softly shut the door behind me and jogged down the stairs.

"Hey," he whispered. I nodded my head at him and started playing with my fingers. He moved closer to me and took me in his arms. I could feel his breath against my cheek, and it made my knees weak. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to mine.

"Why are you so nervous," Shane asked after we pulled apart. I opened my mouth to say something but we were interrupted by everyone else coming downstairs. I couldn't help but stare at Nate as he made his was to the rest of us. I felt bad, I did, especially since Shane was right next to me, but I couldn't bring myself to look away from him. I guess he felt my gaze because he looked right back at me. I could feel myself starting to smile, until he frowned. Typical Nate Gray mood swings.

-------------------

We've been at the mall for thirty minutes and were already separated. I was with Mandy and we were running around the Christmas decorated building for our four friends. Even though we were lost and helpless, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, I guess now would be a good time to get their Christmas presents," Mandy giggled. I nodded and we started looking around. I was making a mental note of what I wanted to get each person.

_Lilly- skateboard?_

_Mandy- necklace._

_Jason- personalized guitar pick on chain._

_Shane-personalized flat iron._

_Nate-Dog Tag necklace, saying '….'_

I kicked myself for not knowing what to put on his tag. I was thinking something like, 'even when were miles apart, you're still holding onto my heart,' but that was too….much. Then I thought about, 'you're my d e s t I n e y.' But decided against that too. Why was this so complicated?

"Hey what about this for Lilly?" Mandy help a striped beanie. I laughed, that just screamed Lilly. I told her to buy it and went to look at the jewelry. Clear cases lined the wall, each filled with diamonds and some type of gem stones. I was mesmerized by all the amazing pieces when something caught my eye. It was two necklaces, put together they made a heart, pulled apart it was broken. When both half hearts were fitted together it said 'best friends.' I felt myself smile and looked around. Mandy was buying her present for Lilly, perfect. I quickly got the Sales Lady's attention and pointed the necklaces out to her. She wrapped them up and walked over to the cash register.

"128.77," she said calmly. I pulled out a debit card and handed it to her. She swiped it through and handed the necklaces back to me.

"Have a nice day," she faked a smile and I quickly put Mandy's present in my purse. Sighing I ran back over to Mandy who was currently looking at a guitar case for Nate. Just by looking at it, I knew it was something he'd love, so I told her she should get it. She grabbed the case and went to look at the hair products for Shane. Stuffing my hands in my pockets I walked over to 'the sporting goods' section. I was still wondering about what to put on Nate's necklace when I found Lilly's Skateboard. I kept getting these awesome sayings to put on the dog tag, but there was one problem, they were all about _love._ I decided to not worry about it until I had bought everyone else's gifts.

----------------------

Okay problem. Mandy had bought all of the things she needed, at least I think. I had gotten Jason's guitar pick and everything, and Shane's flat iron, all that was left was to personalize it. I also bought Nate's dog tag chain. I was frustrated. I didn't know what to put on it. Feeling like I needed a well deserved break, I sat down on a bench.

"It's been two hours, where are they?!" Mandy exclaimed as she sat next to me. Suddenly I got a bright idea, I pulled out my phone, then I felt stupid. We should've tired this as soon as we lost them.

_9 new texts_

_3 missed calls._

I slapped myself on the head and looked at the missed calls.

_Shane_

_Shane_

_Nate_

Quickly moving my fingers across my iphone, I went to the text messages.

_From: Mitchie Torres_

_Woo, only eight days until Christmas_

_:]_

_MiTcHi3 ToR3sS_

Deleting it I looked at the rest of them. 5 from Shane, 3 from Nate.

_From: Shane Gray_

_Where are you? Lu._

_--------------_

_From: Shane Gray_

_Hey were did u guys go?_

_Ly- S.G_

_-------------_

_From: Shane Gray_

_Miley, it's been 30 minutes, were worried._

_Ly.- Shane_

_-------------_

_From: Shane Gray_

_Ok, well I guess ur ok since we just saw u_

_We r going to shop 4 u and Mandy while u guys r away from us._

_Love you-S.G_

_-------------_

_From: Shane Gray_

_Oh and, meet us at the food court at 4:30 ly-shane._

I looked at the time on my phone, 4:17, "Hey, Shane told me to meet him at the food court in ten, wanna head down there?" She nodded and we picked up our bags and started walking towards food area. Remembering I had three other text messages I pulled out my phone again.

_From: Nate Gray_

_Hey mi, you are with Mandy right? I'd rather you not be wandering the mall alone. _

_Yours always, Nate._

_--------------_

_From: Nate Gray_

_Please write back so I know you're not in some stranded room right now with a complete stranger!_

_Yours always, Nate._

_--------------_

_From: Nate Gray_

_Miles, I'm giving you ten minutes to write back. Well actually I'll be meeting you in ten minutes but still. If you don't I'm calling security to send S.W.A.T around the mall looking for you. Total Public Humiliation. Lol seriously though. Write back._

_Yours always, Nate._

I couldn't help but grin about how protective he was. I could see him tapping his foot impatiently waiting for me to text back. Rolling my eyes, I quickly wrote back.

_To: Nate Gray_

_Chill, Nate, I'm okay. Mandy and I are walking to the food court as I type this. Don't do anything drastic, like calling the S.W.A.T team in on me. Lol see you soon._

_XOXO, Miles._

_p.s. I cannot believe THE Nate Gray actually said Lol! :]_

Pressing send I put my phone on vibrate and set it in my pocket. Mandy and I had arrived at the food court. We sat our bags on the floor and settled into a table. I checked the time, it was only 4:23. Sighing I rested my head on the table, "I'm exhausted." Suddenly, my phone started blaring out Demi Lovato's song, Don't Forget. My cheeks turned a shade of pink. That was my ring tone for Nate. Quickly pulling out my phone, I silenced it.

"I thought I had it on vibrate," I complained and opened his text.

_From: Nate Gray_

_Well, Shane is currently buying his gift for Jason, so we'll be there in about five, ten minutes. I still need to look for a pack of guitar strings. I wouldn't call it drastic._

_Yours always, Nate_

_P.s. Wow, Mi, are you sure you don't need medication? =) _

I felt my mouth slightly hang open as I replied.

_To: Nate Gray_

_Haha, no telling what Jason is buying Shane. Probably a coupon for a hair cut, LOL. Five or ten minutes?! That's way past 4:30, don't make ME call the S.W.A.T team on YOU. JK. Guitar strings? For what? Oh really well I would._

_XOXO, Miles._

_p.s. I'll remember that, Gray._

I sent the message and double checked that my phone was on vibrate.

"Who are you texting," Mandy teased. I rolled my eyes and shook my head no. Feeling my phone buzz, (thankfully), I pulled it out.

_From: Nate Gray_

_I wouldn't doubt it. Haha, do as you wish, but once they realize that I'm just 25 feet from you, you'll be the one in trouble. ;) As if I'm telling you, you'll go off and say something to someone, offense intended. Just playing Mi. _

_Yours truly, Nate Gray._

_p.s. you would._

Slightly confused I looked up and sure enough, Nate and Jason were 25 feet away from us.

"Where is Lilly and Shane?" I asked when the took their seats.

"Still shopping," Nate simply replied. Nodding I looked at him, even though he look tired, he was gorgeous. Tearing my eyes away from him I placed my phone in my pocket.

"So, let's go order anyway." Everyone got up and headed to a restaurant, I guess thats what you would call it. Nate and I went to some Chinese place, Mandy went for Pizza, and Jason headed to the steak house. I couldn't help but feel slightly nervous and for some reason I fiddled with my fingers. I looked up at the boy to my side, to find him looking at me too. He cracked a smile.

"I've been thinking about that song we were writing," he started, "What about something like, 'every word's been said, broke each others hearts again' for the second verse?" I sang the song in my head and smiled.

"I like it, how are we going to come up with the rest of it?" I asked and looked at him.

"Hey, together we're Niley, we can do anything," I laughed and walked up to the counter.

--------------------

It had been a long day, so after coming home, we all put on pajamas and piled around the living room again. 'The Notebook.' was currently playing on the television, the guys had insisted on watching something else, but hey girls won. I snuggled closer to Shane's side and silently cried. Noah had just driven away after Ally said it was over. Shane raised my head up and looked at me funny.

"You can't honestly be crying over this movie," I pulled back and stared at him.

"What's up with you?" I asked with a hint of hurt in my voice.

"It's a stupid movie and your crying over it!" He threw his hands in the air and I winced.

"Well I'm sorry I actually have a heart and know how Ally feels," at that I got up from the couch and ran up to my room. I know it was stupid to fight with him like that, but I didn't understand how he could be so inconsiderate.

Slamming my door I threw myself onto the bed and cried into my pillow. I felt idiotic, and childish, but no matter how hard I tried, the tears wouldn't stop leaking from my eyes.

_Knock, knock. _I stared at my door, which was blurred by the tears and yelled, "GO AWAY!" I threw my head back onto my pillow. I guess I shouldn't of been surprised when Nate came in and sat next to me.

"You know how he is, Mi. He says things without thinking," he stated.

"It's not my fault I get emotional every time I see that movie….is it?" I asked sitting up, the tears were still falling, but slower now.

Nate shook his head, "of course it isn't. Guys just aren't as…sensitive as girls."

I buried my face in my hands, "it's not like i can help it!" He laughed and raised my head.

"I know that, and I don't expect you to, nor does Shane," he wiped away my tears, "Just sleep on it….okay?" I nodded and he headed for the door, "Oh and Miley?" I raised my head to look at him.

"You don't have to work things out tonight," and with that my door shut.

----------------

**Whooo, I'm getting pumped.**

**:Didk why though, I think it's cause I'm about to start the fourth chapter. Woooo!**

**:D**

_Peace, love;3, REVIEW!_

_:D_


	4. Questions can change everything

_**I really don't have anything to say so, on with the story.**_

_**-----------------------------------**_

_Previously:_

"_What's up with you?" I asked with a hint of hurt in my voice._

"_You know how he is, Mi. He says things without thinking," he stated._

"_You don't have to work things out tonight," and with that my door shut._

_---------------------------_

The way I loved you, Nate.

Sunlight broke through the clouds and lit up the room. I've been in bed for awhile now. My mouth was dry, I has mascara stained onto my cheeks, and I felt like I mess. For some reason, I couldn't find the strength to get up. So I laid there.

"_did you forget, that I was even alive. Did you forget everything we ever had did you forget did you forget about me."_

Sighing I snatched my phone from the nightstand and open my new text message.

_From: Nate Gray_

_Hey, I know you've had a rough night but it's nearly two in the afternoon. Could you at least send some sign you're still alive?_

_Yours always, Nate_

I knew I should reply, but I couldn't. So, I put my phone back on the edge of the table and rolled over.

"_did you forget, that I was even alive. Did you forget everythin-"_

"UGH!" I grabbed the phone again and read the message from Nate.

_From: Nate Gray_

_Don't ignore me, at least write something back to keep me from coming up there and dragging you out of bed._

_Yours always, Nate._

He knew how to make me smile, that was for sure, which is why I wrote back.

_To: Nate Gray_

_I smell bad._

_XOXO, Miles._

After sending it, I slowly rose into a sitting position and looked out my window. It was a nice day out, yet here I was in my room drowning myself in pity.

My phone went off again and I quickly opened the message.

_From: Nate Gray_

_That's my girl, want something to eat?_

_Yours Always, Nate._

Of course he was concerned about me, which made me feel awful.

_To: Nate Gray_

_No thanks, I'm going to call Mitchie and talk to her for awhile, maybe later._

_XOXO, Miles._

I pressed send and immediately dialed Mitchie Torres's number. I was nodding my head to her ring back which was 'let it rock by Kevin R.'. She answered her phone as soon as it started the second verse.

"Hello?" she breathed into the phone.

"Mitchie? It's Miley Stewart," I bit my lip and laid back down.

"Oh, Hey miles," I knew she was smiling, "how are you?"

"Um….Shane and I got into a fight last night," I could feel tears started to form around my eyes.

"Oh miles, I'm so sorry!," I shut my eyes and hoped that the tears were over with, "What happened?"

But of course they weren't, before I knew it I was balling, "Wewerewatchingthenotebookandistartedcryingandhewaslikewhyareyouc- crying and oh mitchie," I explained the best I could, I knew she'd get the story from Nate or Jason later.

"Hun, calm down, I'm sure everything will be okay by tonight," I heard some talking in the background, "oh shoot, Miley I'm sooo sorry but I have to go, Auditions are waiting."

I laughed slightly, "good luck, I know you'll nail it."

"Thanks, text me later, love ya!"

"love ya too, bye," I muttered and hung up. I placed my phone next to me and sighed.

"I really need to take a shower," I said to myself. I got up, headed towards my bathroom, and turned on the hot water. Stripping down my clothes I slowly got in. The water washed away all of last night's tears, which I was grateful for. After washing my hair and body, I reluctantly got out. I wrapped myself up in a towel and looked on the counter.

"Crap I forgot my clothes," I ran my hand through my wet hair as I walked out of the bathroom.

"WHOA THERE!" I jumped back and pulled my towel closer to me.

"Miley, I'm sorry, I should've knocked," Nate said covering his eyes. Laughing awkwardly I grabbed some clothes from my drawers.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," I said and half ran to the bathroom. I quickly dried myself off and put on my clothes. Bringing a brush with me, I walked back into my room, "So whatcha doing here?"

Nate looked at me and smiled, "I came to check up on you, but I just kinda walked in," he admitted shamefully. I sat next to him and rubbed his back.

"Hey you didn't see anything so, it's all good," he looked at me and smiled. Nate then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap, giving me a hug.

"You are strong, beautiful, and amazing Miley Ray Stewart," He pulled away and looked at me. I had to turn away from his intense stare, "no wonder Shane is tore up."

I bit my lip.

----------------------------------

_You can do this, Miley. You're strong. _I took a deep breath and raised my hand to knock on the door in front of me. Nate had helped me a lot, as always.

"_No wonder Shane is tore up," he stared at me._

_I bit my lip and he continued, "Miley, the boy loves you, more than anything, he just doesn't understand you're sensitive like I do, please grasp that he loves you more than he loves himself….and that's a lot." I shook my head and laughed a little._

"_You guys need to work things out," He rose up from my bed pulling me up with him, "Tonight."_

_I looked at him and sighed, he was right. Giving him a hug, I turned around and walked to Shane's door. _

That's how I ended up here. I looked down at myself, I had on blue plaid sleep pants and a green 'Free City' shirt. He would have to deal with seeing me like this, I decided and knocked on the door. I was prepared to cry, I was prepared to say sorry, I was prepared to get hurt, but what I wasn't prepared for, is seeing him. As soon as the door opened I looked up at Shane. His hair looked like he just crawled out of bed, he was holding back tears, all in all, he looked like a mess.

"Oh Shane," I gasped and engulfed him in a hug, "I'm so so so so so so so SO sorry!" I muttered into his chest as tears silently ran down my face.

"It's okay Miles," he rubbed my back and pulled me inside. I didn't want to let go so I stumbled while he walked to the bed. We both laid down and I snuggled to his side.

"Mi, I didn't think, it was a stressful day and I didn't want to see you cry and UGH! I'm so stupid," He started I looked at him, "and then I saw how you and Nate were inseparable that day, I was jealous I admit it."

I looked at him with my mouth wide open, "Nick and I are just really good friends, Shane!"

He laughed slightly, "I know that now." I looked at him.

"Shane…how do you think were going to end up?" My question caught him off guard. He stiffened up and looked forward.

"I don't know," he said quietly, "I know what's going to happen from now on though."

I looked at him curiously, he met my gaze and smiled, "We're never going to fight again." I smiled slightly.

"I love you, Miles." He kissed my cheek and I couldn't help but frown a little.

"Yeah. Me too."

------------------

I jogged downstairs to find Nate and Lilly making out on the couch.

"Ew! Get a room," I exclaimed playfully. For some reason, my heart dropped a little.

"We did have one, till you walked in," Lilly shot back.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, I just came to ask Nate if I could borrow his guitar," I bit my lip and smiled. I had learned how to play guitar while we were dating, I just never bought one for myself.

"Sure," he simply replied and continued to kiss Lilly. Rolling my eyes I grabbed the 6 string guitar that was laid by the piano. Running back up to my room, I closed the door and sat on the floor. I put the guitar in my lap and brought the notebook closer. After Shane and I had fixed everything, I started thinking of my past relationships. Which lead me to a few lines of mine and Nate's song.

"Every words been said, broke each others hearts again as the starlit sky begins to shine, were breaking down she screams out," I sang softly to myself and wrote the lines down. I started strumming on the guitar and soon enough, found the melody Nate had played yesterday. Litterally, like five minutes later, I had finished the song

"NATE!" I exclaimed as I gathered his guitar and my notebook, "NATE!" I repeated and ran down the stairs to see him and Lilly _still _at it. He groaned and looked at me.

"What now Mi?" I smiled and ignored the sickness in my stomach.

"I finished the song we were writing," I sat down in the floor in front of them, "Wanna hear it?"

"Of course," He smiled and pulled away from Lilly. I took a deep breath, sure Nate has heard me sing, but the word's I wrote were personal. I started strumming the part to the second verse and opened my mouth to sing,

____

"Every single words been said  
Broke each others hearts again  
As the starlit sky begins to shine  
We're breakin' down  
She screams out  
No we're not gonna work this out tonight  
No we're not gonna make this right  
So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
'Cause we're not gonna work this out, tonight  
We don't have to fight,tonight  
We just gotta try, tonight  
We gotta work this out  
We don't have to fight, tonight  
We just gotta try, TONIGHT  
No we're not gonna work this out tonight  
No we're not gonna make this right  
So I'll give a kiss and say goodbye  
'Cause we're not going to work this out, tonight ,"

I finished the song and took a deep breath. Looking at Nate, I couldn't tell if he liked it or not. _Oh no,_ I thought to myself _He hates it, fantastic Miley._

"Mi, that was…amazing," he breathed and smiled. I placed his guitar on the floor next to me and smiled.

"You really like it?"

"No," his face became hard and cold. I could feel the smile on my lips turn into a frown.

"I love it," the smile reappeared on his face.

--------------------------

"Hey, we're all going out to eat, you guys wanna come?" Shane screamed across the railing to Nate, Mandy, and I who were all watching a movie.

"Sure," Mandy replied while jumping up. Nate looked at me and I shrugged.

"No thanks Shane, I'm not feeling too well," I said and grabbed my stomach. I wasn't lying, I really didn't feel too good.

"I'm not really hungry," Nate simply replied and returned his attention to the TV.

"You want me to stay home with you, Miles?" Shane asked, I shook my head. He seemed to think about it for a minute before jogging down the stairs. He stood in front of me and bent down to press his lips to my forehead, "I'll be back later, call if you need anything," he whispered and I nodded. The others came down all dressed up.

"You guys have fun," I waved as they walked out the door. My stomach started to turn, which caused me to wince.

"You okay," Nate asked. I simply shrugged, "Come here," he patted his lap and I crawled into it. Resting my head in his neck I started to get tired, but I wouldn't allow myself to fall asleep while Nate and I had some alone time. He softly rubbed my back as I listened to his heartbeat and breathing.

"Miley, why are you shaking?" I looked down and sure enough I was shaking, I was so distracted by Nate, I didn't realize I was freezing.

"I'm cold," I muttered. Grabbing a blanket, Nate wrapped it around me and pulled me close.

Sitting this close to Nate, it made notice something, I miss these days.

"Hey Mi, I can't find my phone, will you call it?" Nate asked while patting his pockets.

"Sure," I grabbed my phone from the table and dialed the familiar number.

"_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain, it's two am and I'm cursing your name. So in love that we act insane and that's the way I lov-"_

After searching for awhile, he found it in the cushion seats. Pink tinted his cheeks as he silenced it.

"Was that That's the way I loved you by Taylor swift?" I asked kind of shocked. He nodded shamefully. I couldn't help the fits of laughter that came from me, THE Nate Gray, listening to Taylor Swift.

"What's so funny?" He shot at me. I quickly shut up.

"I just couldn't believe you listened to Taylor Swift, that's all," I looked down and bit my lip. Nate sighed and lifted my head up. I couldn't help it as a tear ran down my cheek, I missed him so much, it hurt.

"Why are you crying?" He asked while wiping away my tears. I clamped my mouth shut and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Miley, look at me," he asked in a soft voice, "What's wrong?….Did I hurt your feelings?"

I shook my head, "_You broke my heart, what how else am I suppose to act" _that's what I wanted to say, but I'm too big of a chicken to do that. "I'm just….upset about Shane." I answered quickly.

He stared at me, "Can I ask you a question?"

"You know you can ask me anything."

"Do you ever wonder what would of happened if I came back and fixed things with you?"

I stared at him, jaw dropped, body stiffened.

**------------**

**Don't you guys love me?**

**Next Chapter will be tomorrow woooo!**

**:]**


End file.
